I Just Want You To Know
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: A collection of oneshot's that continue on the stories of what happens to our beloved military members, state alchemist or former ones , and all of their friends and family.


**Author's Note:** I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I hope everyone likes my newest story. I don't know how often I'll update, but expect some pairings and whatnot. I'll start by saying, this is how I'd like to imagine things ended up. Reviews and comments, or even questions are very much appreciated. So, this is my Ed and Winry chapter.

* * *

Ed stared down at the the little being in his hands. How could he have had a hand in creating anything so precious and priceless? It's tiny hands and fragile little frame were his to protect as he cradled little Maes to his chest. The small eyes that were still unused to the air, blinked up at him; their colour matching Maes' late grandmother Trisha Elric's own, soft and brown.

A soft layer of light hair tufted slightly on his little hair. Another blonde Elric in the making. He seldom cried, and always smiled. Still, Edward could not see how this was equivalent exchange. He was no absent father like Hohenheim, but he didn't understand why he deserved such a precious gift. When he though of this, he would often become lost in his own world, causing Winry to scold him in the way he was so familiar with.

"What are you thinking of Edward Elric?" She questioned, tapping her foot. Ed barely even heard her over his own thoughts, but he looked over at her. She was the same as ever, but one thing; she was no longer taller than him; she hadn't been for years. He smiled at her softly, taking in the face of the woman that he loved with all of his heart.

"I'm just thinking of equivalent exchange," he replied, leaning back in his chair. Maes was asleep in his crib in the next room, so he took care to say it quietly. Still, he glanced towards the door to be extra sure. Winry sighed.

"Edward," she said softly, walking up and perching on his lap gently. He turned to look at her and she was smiling, her eyes warm and gentle. "This is how it is: you gave up your alchemy for Alphonse, right?" Ed nodded, not quite sure where this was going. "Well, your equivalent exchange for giving up what you were best at- what you had worked so hard to attain- was _this_. This house in Resembool had been practically re-built by your own two hands. This family would not be here if not for you. You are as much a part of Maes as he is a part of you. And here," she took his hand and placed it over her heart, "you're a part of me too."

"And, I wouldn't trade this for the world," Ed whispered, finding her lips with hers quickly, before pulling her into his arms. "I couldn't give you up. Ever."

"You'd better not," Winry replied, her voice slightly muffled by the collar of his shirt. "Besides, if you tried, do you think I would let you get away that easily?" Ed laughed.

"Now that's a scary thought."

"I know it is, so give it a rest thinking of the law of equivalent exchange, already. It's tiring, and you should be focusing more on how you are going to do your best to teach Maes to be a wonderful man, just like his father, and his namesake."

Ed smiled, half for remembering the late Maes Hughes and his family, half for the idea of the future to come. Hopefully he could inspire such heart and beliefs in his son that the late Brigadier General had had. He wished for his son to have his mothers spunk, his uncles personality, his grandfather's- yes, even that one's- strength, his grandmother's capability for love, the Rockbell determination and perseverance, a little bit of the Armstrong charm, and even a bit of Mustang's personability; only a small amount, mind you.

Thinking of the prospects of the future in terms of his hand in it was much more comforting than leaving it up to law, or chance. It seemed sure that things would turn out. All Ed knew for sure was that Maes would be surrounded by those who would love and support him; as he and Alphonse had been.

* * *

**End Note: **So, what did you think? Next up will be Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang!


End file.
